In the Beginning
by leahloahla
Summary: AU fic written as a journal from the perspective of Catherine Goode. Takes place before GG, like way before. Her team is attempting to kidnap the president's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people. I wrote this last year when it popped into my head but that was before I started publishing stuff on here. It's completely AU to the Gallagher Girls series; it's the POV of Cathrine Goode and in this fic there's no Zach (sorry). Her 'pod" or sector -whatever you want to call it- is attempting to kidnap the president's daughter. That story line won't start until the third chapter but you should still read the first two because... well you should. It also scares me a little that I came up with this just because it's so devious... Anyway, happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm saying this once because it should be obvious. The stuff from the Gallagher Girls series is not mine, the rest though, that's _all_ mine.**

* * *

><p>Journal of Cathrine Goode<p>

September 23rd, 1987

I'm almost done my CIA training. Although now, I'm not sure if I want to be an agent anymore. There's this training agent who says the CIA's not all that it's cracked up to be. I thought it was odd at first when he told me, but he started telling me that there's a secret organization called The Circle Of Cavan. They're not the good guys though, they're the bad guys. All they want is money and power, and they have operatives at every level of major security service in the world. I have to say that it spiked my interest. I think I'm going to look into it.

-CG


	2. Chapter 2

Journal of Catherine Goode

July 4th, 1989

I'm now officially dead to the CIA. I no longer have to work as a double agent like I've been doing for the last two years. I can now put all my focus on Circle operations. For the last month, I've been drawing blood from my arm twice a day. That's given me enough to make it look like I'm dead and the people who killed me, took my body. I trashed my hotel room and placed the blood to make it look like I was tortured there. The "crime scene" is a few days old and I haven't reported in since the day I staged it. The CIA has now put my name on the Missing in Action roster. I get my new identity tomorrow.

-CG


	3. Chapter 3

Journal of Catherine Goode

May 2nd, 1992

Finnick's plan is coming along. It's slow going, but his plan's improving. We still have to figure out the where and the how though. Our target, Jessica Murphy, is the President's youngest daughter. Our plan –so far- is to kidnap her and use her as ransom to acquire money and/or power. All this will go down on May first, May Day, 1993.

-CG


	4. Chapter 4

Journal of Catherine Goode

June 16th, 1992

We now have operatives inside the White House. It wasn't all that hard to find and contact sleeper operatives that work for the Secret Service. At least, that's what I told Finnick. It was actually pretty hard, especially since I had no help from him. He's completely useless. I'm the brains behind the operation. I do everything for him. I've assembled our crew, found multiple hideouts; I even chose our target because Finnick couldn't make the decision. I've been carful; my CIA training's come in handy. I only leave marks that lead back to Finnick. There's absolutely no way I'm going down for this.

-CG


	5. Chapter 5

Journal of Catherine Goode

August 9th, 1992

Working for The Circle of Cavan is a lot more fun than being a CIA agent. Unlike the CIA, we don't have protocol. When something happens, we don't have a manual to refer to on how to proceed, we just do what we thing is best. There's a lot more liberty. That's why, when The Secret Service caught Finnick nosing around the White House during a tour, I just acted like another civilian in the crowd. Not his accomplice.

-CG


	6. Chapter 6

Journal of Catherine Goode

August 10th, 1992

They released Finnick from custody today. They only gave him a warning about trespassing. I told the rest of the crew that we have to be a little more careful, Finnick's not the best example. We've gathered enough intel to assure us that there's no way to kidnap our target inside the White House because there's no way of getting her out. That means that this will either have to be a very quietly done affair or a very public one.

-CG


	7. Chapter 7

Journal of Catherine Goode

October 21st, 1992

Less than seven months now. The guys were talking about what we should ask for, what the ransom should be. I hadn't really put much thought into it, I've been too busy planning everything else. Finnick wants a position of power. I was quick to point out that if he stepped up take the position they would arrest him. We settled on money. We're not sure on how much to ask for though. I told them that we should figure out our plan and make sure it works before we get greedy.

-CG


	8. Chapter 8

Journal of Catherine Goode

December 13th, 1992

We hit a lucky break. We now know that President Murphy and his family attend church the first Sunday of every month. May first is a Sunday. We now have the where.

-CG


	9. Chapter 9

Journal of Catherine Goode

February 18th, 1993

After watching the procedure for getting the Presidential family out of church, we have figured out the how. It was a little odd being in church when you're considered dead. The CIA held a funeral for me, although I don't know who went besides my old boss and co-workers. I don't have any family so my 'death' didn't really affect that many people. The ironic thing is that my funeral was held at the same church President Murphy attends. We've arranged that one of our operatives will be driving the car that's supposed to be taking the family home. Another operative will be escorting the girls to the car.

-CG


	10. Chapter 10

Journal of Catherine Goode

March 24th, 1993

The plan is almost finished, almost foolproof. Almost. My number one concern is still Finnick. He may be the head of our sector but he's still an idiot. I don't even know how he became the head of our sector. With him as our head, we've probably been the laughing stalk of The Circle. But if this plan works, we won't be for much longer. We've agreed on the ransom amount. 300, 000 dollars. There are ten of us but four of us don't want the money. I'm one of the four. They can always track what happens to the money, so I don't want any. I'm just in this for the fun. All the operatives who want the money will get 50, 000 dollars each.

-CG


	11. Chapter 11

Journal of Catherine Goode

April 30th, 1993

The pressure's on. Everything goes down tomorrow at noon. Once The Secret Service operatives have left the church with Jessica, they will meet up with Finnick and switch vehicles. Then they'll drive for four hours and meet me at the location where we'll hold Jessica. The Secret Service operatives will switch cars again and drive to Canada. I'll stay with Jessica and two other operatives and Finnick will drive back with the last two operatives, to our other safe house. I don't actually plan on staying with Jessica and the other operatives for more than two days. Any longer than that and they could catch me. There's still no guarantee that this will work. I just hope I'll be in the wind when it all goes to hell.

-CG

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey people. I hate to tell you this but this is the last chapter. Well maybe. I haven't written anything after this chapter and I didn't really plan on, but if I get enough people saying they want me to write more I might. So review and let me know :)**

**Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
